A difficult task
by Sanju Shikinara
Summary: Ulrich is moving. Yumi takes it horribly. (Better story than it sounds flames are welcomed)


A difficult task. Rated PG-13 for cussing. Basically one-shot Ulrich Yumi.. I plan it to be maybe 2 3 chapters Heres the storyline but it's better than it seems: Ulrich is about to leave and Yumi was about to tell him how she feels about him. Will it be to late? Presure is on her. She only has a day to tell him. Plus Ulrich's father is in the way so it doe'snt help much.  
  
"Hey guys! Whatsup'?" Yumi asked cheerfully as she walked over to the bench were they usually hang out.  
  
"Oh Hey Yumi" Jeremie replied in a partal saddened mood. "Hey Yumi.." Odd said in the same tone. 'What's up with them!?!?' thought.  
  
"Ulrich's been looking for you..he said he wanted to tell you something.." "He did!?!?!" "Yea..He's somewhere over by the cafeteria" Odd replied his tone even sadder.  
  
Yumi ran off in that direction to find Ulrich. "I still can't belive...Ulrich's is leaving...tonight.. On the 4th of July....forever.." (Even though they live in France go along)  
  
"Yumi!" Ulrich called out as he ran up to her. "I've been looking all over for you! I have something to say..but I don't want to....Yumi..im...leaving..im moving to America..." Ulrich mutterd. "You'r what?" "I said Im moving to America...I catch the plane tonight at midnight..."  
  
Yumi just stood there tears in her eyes. "Ul..Ulr..Ulrich...I cant belive this is happening.." "Me either...im sorry Yumi" "Ulrich! Ulrich boy! Come over here!" Ulrich's dad called out to him.  
  
"Talk to you later Yumi.." Ulrich said as he ran off to talk with his dad.  
  
Yumi started to cry. She did'nt care who saw she ran back to her house. Odd and Jeremie saw her ran past them. "She's taking it worse than us.." Jeremie said. "Well lets go talk to her..it might help" Odd pointed out as they got up and walked to Yumi's house.  
  
(Yumi's POV)  
  
I can't belive this! Ulrich is moving but I have not told him how I feel about him! And I won't be able to. He will never know! Ulrich...  
  
(End pov)  
  
"Yumi open up its me and Jeremie!" Odd said as he barged the door open finding her on the floor crying.  
  
"Yumi...there's nothing we can do its going to stay this way...Ulrich has to leave he would'nt if he has the chocie though. Come on it's the 4th of July! We should be happy!" Jeremie yelled.  
  
"I know.. but...me Ulrich..we..I LOVE ULRICH!" Jeremy and Odd were'nt very surprised. "Were're not happy about him leaving either Yumi..but time heals all wounds" Odd said. Jeremy kicked Odd in the leg and whispered: I just told you that quote you've been using it all day!"  
  
Yumi giggled at what she saw. "Lover boy stop it! Owch! Stop!" Odd yelled at Jeremie. Yumi was on the ground laughing. "Hey it worked" Jeremie and Odd laughed to.  
  
It was 7 pm. The fire works were starting and Yumi could'nt find Ulrich anywhere. "He must have left already.." She sighed. "Hey Yumi there he is!" Odd pointed out. Ulrich was on a hill laying down looking up at the fireworks.  
  
"Ul-Ulrich..?" Yumi cried as she ran to him. Ulrich sat up and looked out for her he saw her run towards him. "Yumi over here!" Ulrich waved. Yumi ran as fast as she could to Ulrich she could'nt stop and ran into him.  
  
"Hehheh happy to see me I guess?" Ulrich smiled. Yumi blushed and got off of him. They watched the fireworks for a bit. "Yurich" They blushed. "You go first Yumi" Yumi nodded.  
  
"Ulrich when you told me you were going to leave..I felt like I was going to die..like my world was falling apart..I still feel that way but I have to tell you something.. Ulrich..I love you!" Yumi cried as she kissed him.  
  
Ulrich broke off and smiled. "Yumi...I feel the same way..I love you to.."Yumi smiled and kissed Ulrich again. Ulrich put his arm around Yumi and they sat together...cherising their last moment they ever had together..  
  
Fin.  
  
Epilouge:  
  
Ulrich has left. Yumi has almosted commited suicide 10 times. Odd and Samantha are a couple. Jeremy has finished materalizng Aelita. They are also a couple. Yumi still loves Ulrich..and always will..  
  
(It was'nt as good as I hoped... Ill make another fic where they meet again called 'Worlds Collide')  
  
I hope you liked it...in an odd sence of way.. Odd: Hey! Me:.... 


End file.
